Cinta
by Hikaa
Summary: [ONESHOOT] "Aku selalu percaya bahwa cinta akan datang seiring berjalannya waktu, cinta akan hadir karena terbiasa. Aku hanya perlu mencari seseorang yang mau dan mampu mencintaiku dengan tulus, dan itu kau." Jongin [HunKai] (GS)


_**Cinta**_

 _ **Kim Jongin (GS) & Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Summary:**_

" _ **Aku selalu percaya bahwa cinta akan datang seiring berjalannya waktu, cinta akan hadir karena terbiasa. Aku hanya perlu mencari seseorang yang mau dan mampu mencintaiku dengan tulus, dan itu kau." ~Jongin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Cklek_.

"Aku pulang." Ujar Sehun memberi salam.

Pria pucat itu kemudian sibuk membuka sepatu kerjanya dan segera menggantinya dengan sandal khusus dalam ruangan. Dahinya menyerit dalam karena rasa heran yang ia rasakan.

Kemana perginya sang isteri yang selalu menghampirinya setiap ia pulang dari bekerja dengan membawa segelas air hangat? Kenapa sang isteri tak kunjung menampakan dirinya seperti biasa?

"Jongin- _ah_ , kau ada dirumah?" Ujarnya sedikit kencang.

Tapi hanya ada keheningan yang ia rasakan. Tak ada sahutan ' _Selamat_ _datang_ _dirumah_ ' seperti yang selalu ia dapatkan.

Kini ia benar-benar mulai merasa khawatir.

Ia bawa kaki-kaki panjangnya dengan cepat menuju kamar miliknya dan sang isteri dan dibukanya pintu kamar dengan cepat, tapi tak ia temukan eksistensi wanita miliknya itu. Kepalanya mulai terasa pening oleh berbagai macam kemungkinan berkonotasi negatif yang hilir mudik didalam kepalanya.

Ia rogoh saku celananya untuk mendapatkan ponsel putuh miliknya, ia dial nomor telpon sang isteri yang telah ia hafal diluar kepala. Tapi suara dering ponsel yang berbunyi di atas ranjanglah yang ia dapatkan.

"Jongin pergi tanpa membawa ponsel?" Ujarnya khawatir.

Dengan hati yang dipenuhi rasa khawatir, ia arahkan kaki-kaki lelah itu kembali menuju pintu keluar. Tak ia fikirkan kemana arah dan tujuan ia akan mencari Jongin nanti, yang terpenting adalah ia harus segera keluar rumah dan mencari dimana isterinya berada.

Tapi suara tawa yang lamat-lamat ia dengar terpaksa membuat langkahnya terhenti tepat dibelakang sebuah sofa yang sengaja ia letakan di ruang tengah apartmentnya. Seulas senyum lega ia sunggungkan di bibir tipisnya.

Syukurlah. Jongin berada disana.

Dengan segala macam perasaan lega, ia bawa dengan ringan kaki-kakinya menuju sang isteri yang masih saja tertawa kecil menghadap televisi yang sedang mati. Ada apa?

"Hey, ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya pelan seraya mendudukan tubuhnya tepat disebelah sang isteri berada.

" _Eoh_? Kau mengejutkanku, Hun." Jongin menoleh kearahnya sedikit terkejut, bahkan wakita itu tengah memegangi dadanya. "Kapan kau datang?" Sambungnya.

Sehun terkekeh ringan. "Sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Tapi seseorang terlalu sibuk tertawa pada televisi yang sedang mati hingga tidak menyadari suaminya pulang."

Mata bulat milik Jongin semakin membulat, "Benarkah? Maafkan aku. Kalau begitu, selamat datang dirumah, sayang." Ujarnya sebelum menghadiahi pipi kanan Sehun sebuah kecupan hangat.

Sehun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya maklum. "Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan hingga tak menyadari kedatanganku? Tadi aku bahkan sempat meneriaki namamu."

Jongin terkekeh ringan sambil menyelipkan sejumput rambutnya yang mulai memanjang kebelakang telinga dengan anggun. Sehun rasa ia kembali jatuh cinta saat melihatnya. "Maafkan aku. Mungkin aku hanya sedang terlalu larut dalam lamunanku tadi."

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat, "Memangnya apa yang kau fikirkan?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Cinta." Jawabnya singkat.

Sehun hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya heran. Benarkah baru saja Jongin memikirkan hal tentang cinta? Jongin adalah seorang wanita yang selalu menilai segala sesuatu dengan logika dan bukan dengan perasaan. Suatu hal aneh jika Jongin memikirkan cinta.

"Benarkah wanita paling logis ini baru saja memikirkan cinta?" Tanyanya menggoda.

Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ya, kau tahu? Aku tak sengaja terfikirkan tentang betapa luar biasanya cinta. Kau ingat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Teman kerjaku dulu? Mereka adalah dua orang yang tak bisa bersatu sejak dulu, selalu saja bertengkar. Tapi lihat mereka sekarang, mereka sudah mempunyai dua orang anak dan hidup rukun."

Sehun hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Lalu kau ingat Minseok _eonni_ dan Luhan _oppa_? Dulu mereka bahkan terlalu sibuk dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing padahal mereka berada sangat dekat. Tapi ketika Luhan _oppa_ harus kembali ke China, Minseok _eonni_ menangis berjam-jam karena baru menyadari kalau ia mencintai sahabatnya. Begitu pula dengan Luhan _oppa_ , ia bahkan kembali ke Seoul setelah tiba di Beijing satu jam untuk menemui Minseok eonni. Romantis sekali kan." Lanjutnya bercerita.

Sehun tertawa kecil saat mengingatnya. Ia ingat sekali waktu itu, saat ia dan Jongin mengantar kepulangan teman sekamarnya kembali ke Beijing di bandara. Bahkan ketika ia belum sampai di kamar kostnya, Luhan sudah berada dikamar kost itu. Padahal ia bersumpah melihat Luhan memasuki pesawat itu.

"Dan yang paling nyata adalah kita. Dulu kita tak kenal satu sama lain. Bahkan bertahun-tahun kita bekerja diruangan yang sama tapi sekalipun tak pernah kita berbicara. Sampai akhirnya kau datang memberiku sebuah _flashdisk_ berisi rekaman suaramu yang mengajakku menikah. Kau tak tau betapa terkejut dan bingungnya aku ketika si patung tiba-tiba melamarku." Ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Sehun hanya terkekeh sambil mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan kanan Jongin. Sebuah senyum tipis tercipta dibibirnya saat kulit jemarinya bisa merasakan sebuah benda yang melingkar di jari manis milik wanita dihadapannya. Itu cincin pernikahan mereka.

"Aku bertanya pada semua orang yang mengenalmu tentang apa yang harus kulakukan esok hari saat bertemu denganmu dikantor. Bertanya pendapat mereka tentangmu. Dan jawaban mereka benar-benar tak membantu, ' _Benarkah_ _Sehun_ _mengatakan_ _itu?_ '. Aku ingat sekali kalimat itulah yang mereka ucapkan sambil berteriak."

Ia eratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan sang isteri.

"Bahkan ayahku sampai menyemburkan kopinya ketika aku bilang aku akan menikah, ibuku juga menjatuhkan apel yang sedang ia makan." Kenang Jongin sambil tertawa. "Tapi aku bersyukur karena aku menerimamu saat itu, karena lihatlah. Sekarang kau ada disebelahku, sebagai suamiku. Aku merasa beruntung sekali." Ujar Jongin dengan sebuah senyum dibibir tebalnya.

"Aku yang merasa sangat beruntung. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak awal kau ditempatkan di _team_ itu oleh _manager_ kita. Tapi dulu aku tidak merasa percaya diri pada perasaanku. Kau seperti sesuatu yang tak bisa kunamai, sosokmu terlihat dingin dan angkuh bagai kristal es yang indah, tapi kau juga hangat dan ceria. Dulu kau selalu dikelilingi lelaki tampan, bahkan hingga saat ini Minho masih memusuhiku karena menikahimu." Ingat Sehun.

"Benarkah seperti itu kesanku dulu padamu?" Tanya Jongin tak percaya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, "Dan ketika aku dengar dari Taemin _noona_ bahwa kau akan berhenti bekerja, aku mulai merasa galau. Tak mungkin aku memendam perasaanku tanpa kau ketahui selamanya, tapi tak mungkin juga aku dengan tiba-tiba mengungkapkannya kepadamu. Maka aku putuskan untuk memberitahumu, ya walaupun hanya melalui rekaman itu. Tapi kini aku merasa bersyukur karena ternyata itu adalah keputusan yang tepat."

Ia bawa tubuh sang isteri kedalam pelukan hangatnya. "Terimakasih sudah mau menerimaku dulu, walaupun aku tahu kau belum menyukaiku saat itu. Tapi kau sudah berusaha untuk belajar mencintaiku dengan baik selama ini. Terimakasih, sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

Jongin tersenyum hangat sambil membalas pelukan hangat sang suami. "Aku selalu percaya bahwa cinta akan datang seiring berjalannya waktu, cinta akan hadir karena terbiasa. Aku hanya perlu mencari seseorang yang mau dan mampu mencintaiku dengan tulus, dan itu kau. Terimakasih juga, Sehun. Aku juga mencintaimu."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ The End ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Eeum. Annyeong, Jongin-ssi. Boleh aku minta sedikit waktumu? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku ucapkan padamu. Dan sebelumnya aku meminta maaf padamu karena aku hanya mampu mengungkapkannya lewat rekaman ini. Eum. Kita bertemu tanpa kesan yang spesial. Kita juga berkenalan secara biasa. Tapi aku tak tahu sejak kapan rasa ingin tahu dan rindu mulai tumbuh dihatiku untukmu. Dulu aku memilih diam dengan perasaanku, tapi setiap kali aku melihatmu berinteraksi dengan lelaki lain, rasa cemburu tumbuh dengan besar dihatiku. Aku sempat ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, tapi aku merasa khawatir akan responmu. Aku juga merasa takut memulai sebuah hubungan denganmu karena aku takut suatu hari nanti kita akan berpisah, dan itu akan terasa menyakitkan. Jadi lagi-lagi aku memilih diam. Tapi kurasa tidak baik jika aku tetap diam. Dan kini aku tak akan diam lagi karena aku tak akan tahu jika aku tak mencoba. Dan aku takut suatu hari nanti aku akan merasa menyesal karena aku tak mencoba. Aku ingin menjalani hari-hariku denganmu dalam status pernikahan, aku juga ingin lebih mengenal dan memahamimu karena aku menyayangimu. Aku tak memintamu untuk menerimaku dan kau tak harus menyayangiku juga. Aku hanya ingin kau jujur tentang perasaanmu kepadaku. Aku menunggu jawabanmu."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **I feel lucky cause I have you by my side right now. I wish it'll be forever. I want to live my life with you. I love you."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hai, saya buat cerita ini berdasarkan kisah nyata yang saya alami sendiri._

 _Saya buat cerita ini spesial untuk mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada seseorang disana yang telah mencintai saya dalam diamnya secara tulus, aku cinta kamu._

 _Saya buat cerita ini karena saya mau buat sedikit pengumuman, insyaallah saya dan seseorang itu akan melangsungkan pernikahan dalam waktu dua tahun._

 _Saya minta doa dan restu dari kalian yang paling tulus._

 _Terimakasih._


End file.
